1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers, and more particularly, to methods and systems for protecting cached data against loss of electrical power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods and systems for data storage are known in the art. A typical storage application accepts Input/Output (I/O) commands (e.g., read and write commands) from a host, and executes the commands vis-à-vis a storage device, such as a disk. Some data storage systems employ caching techniques, which cache read and/or write commands in volatile memory before committing them to disk. Caching techniques generally improve the I/O access time of the system and the efficiency of the storage process.